


The Conversation

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lucy on a date and Wyatt doesn't take it well, Poor Wyatt, Timeless Weekly Challenge, Week Nine, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week #9:Lucy is going out with a guy and Wyatt wrongly assumes she’s on a date.





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing these weekly prompts and want to keep doing them, so lets not let them go away. If you are on tumblr and have seen the prompts, join in. Its about getting new Lyatt stories, even if its your first pic or hundredth, join in. If your not on tumblr and are interested in joining send me a message and I can let you know what the weekly prompt is. 
> 
> I love timeless but do not own it. NBC you better renew it!! I already lost Pitch, I can't not lose Lyatt. 
> 
> (you are not forgiven FOX, once again you have broken my heart) 
> 
> Sorry got distracted.

Wyatt didn't mean to overhear the conversation; he had just left medical when he heard Lucy laughing. But not a laugh he had ever heard before, it was a playful giggle. He was drawn to the sound, pulled in by her obvious happiness. 

Lucy had been more reserved in the last few months, it started after the reveal her mother was a Rittenhouse leader. She refused offers for team drinks and dinners. Wyatt was at a loss on how to help her, when she refused every olive branch he offered. 

After the Mothership was stolen, Homeland gave them all protective custody, including Rufus’ family. A small duplex safe house near Mason Industrials was set up for Lucy. Wyatt was ordered to carry his sidearm at all times, after he kept losing his detail. He did take a room in the second house to be close to Lucy. He told himself it was for safety reasons, but he doubted anyone else believed that. 

Lucy had tried to talk him into going back to Pendleton, for him to live his life. Wyatt had refused to leave, he told her that his mission was here at Mason and he wasn't going anywhere. Lucy had thrown her arms in the air and left without another word. They might be on the same team but Wyatt wasn't sure if she still wanted to be his friend. 

He didn't know where he went wrong, maybe he was too vague when he talked about possibilities. Maybe she realized that he was too damaged. He wanted to tell her how much he cared. How much he wanted to hold her but he was scared that it would push her further away. Everytime he was with her, he found it harder and harder to stay silent. He had to remind himself that he was being a selfish ass, worried if the girl he likes, likes him when she had so much on her plate.

In their last mission, he'd been shot in the shoulder while pushing Lucy out of the way. Lucy had been frantic and hovered around him. Her head bent to bandage his arm had been both painful and glorious. She hadn't been that close in weeks, he could smell her shampoo and the need to brush a hand through her hair was almost overpowering. He forced himself to pull away with the memory of her telling him to leave, that he didn't have anything holding him here. 

Wyatt shook his head from the memory of her hurt and torn expression. Being near her but not with her was hard but he had survived a far worse fate. He followed the sound of her voice and found her outside the women's locker room. Hearing her laugh was surprising, and so was her look of pure joy on her face as she talked on her phone. 

“You are incorrigible, James. Well of course I wouldn't want you any other way.” Another peal of laughter filled the halls and Wyatt clenched his fist. “I know, I can't wait to see you too. I have some paperwork to finish here and a friend to check on. Yes, oh come on, you know what I like.” Lucy purred. 

Wyatt’s stomach plummeted, he stepped around the corner and backed away. The low purr had sent a wave of lust and longing through him but it was followed by a bucket of ice water. It wasn't for him, she had done it for someone else. She didn't want him here at Mason and she obviously didn't want him anywhere else in her life. Much less where his mind went when he heard, _you know what I like_. He wanted to know exactly what she liked and how she liked it, he couldn't stop thinking about it. One thing he knew was he needed to get out of there, and he needed to get a drink. 

Rufus had finished his report on the last mission, he got out of his bloody clothes. He spent way too much time covered in the blood of his friends. He could not wait for Rittenhouse to be taken down so they could all be free. He walked into the parking lot, the door behind him flew open and startled him. A very pissed off Wyatt with his head down, and arm in a sling walked past.

“Whoa!? Wyatt what happened?” Rufus jogged after him.

“Nothing,” Wyatt snarled.

Rufus’ eyebrows raised to his hairline, “you want to try that again with less Wolverine and more Wyatt?”

Wyatt took a deep breath and punched his truck. 

“Uh wasn't getting shot bad enough?” Rufus took a step forward. “Do you really want a broken hand too? Did something happen with Lucy?”

Wyatt shoulders slumped and he rested his head against the truck. “No, nothing happened with Lucy, nothing will ever _happen_ with Lucy. I don't know why I even stayed, she told me to leave. I should have listened to her.” 

Rufus was shocked, he had no idea that Lucy had told Wyatt to leave. Jiya and him had wondered what happened between them, they never suspected that it was Lucy that pulled away. Rufus had thought long and hard about how to get his friends talking again. Contemplated a few kidnappings and locked room, but he might have waited too long.

“Wyatt, I don’t know what happened, but I can't see Lucy wanting you to leave,” Rufus hedged.

Wyatt stood up straight and roll his injured shoulder. “You might not have seen it but it happened and I was an idiot to think I could change her mind. I thought maybe…” Wyatt shook his head. “It doesn't matter what I thought, tonight I'm going to get drunk and tomorrow I will put in my transfer request.”

“Whoa don’t you think you should talk to Lucy first? Tell me what happened?” Rufus pressed.

“It's not important but it made me realize that I am wasting my time. That my offers aren't good enough or wanted.” Wyatt combed his good hand through his hair.

“Wyatt, what are you talking about? What the hell happened with Lucy?” Rufus demanded, he waa not losing his friend over some stupid fight. 

“James! That's what happened,” Wyatt snapped.

“James? Who's James?” Rufus was sure he heard that name before but couldn't place it. 

“I overheard Lucy talking to James, _flirting_ with him. I feel like an idiot, I thought she wanted space but I guess only from me.” Wyatt groaned loudly. “I know, I’m over reacting but..” he trailed off. 

Rufus swallowed his tongue and refused to correct Wyatt, maybe this was _the locked room_ , that he needed to get his friends talking. He knew exactly, why James sounded so familiar, it was Lucy’s friend. He'd been gone for months on sabbatical with his husband and recently returned. Lucy got Agent Christopher to check and it appeared that James Porter had nothing to do with Rittenhouse and was clear of their influence. 

Lucy had told Jiya how excited and worried that the friendship she knew with James would be different but after a few phone calls and emails Lucy’s fears were set aside and she made plans. Rufus had been happy for her and had hoped that finding a piece of her past would help her move on.

Rufus could see that Wyatt jealousy but he also saw he was hurt, a part of him wanted to reassure his friend. But his dark side wanted to see what Wyatt was going to do about getting his girl. 

“Ah yea, Lucy’s James. I don't know much about him but his another teacher and Lucy’s excited to see him again. I think she taking him to Cooper’s bar tonight.” Rufus said with a small smile. 

“Our Bar!? She's taking him to our bar?” Wyatt gaped. “Well you know what, I could use a drink and what better place then Cooper’s. How about you? Do need a drink?” Wyatt offered.

“Are you sure you want to bust in on her date?” Rufus questioned.

“I'm just going to _our bar_ to have a drink, if I just so happen to see Lucy there that's not my fault.” Wyatt shrugged. 

Rufus sent off a text to Jiya.

**Rufus 5:32PM: Get ready for dinner and a show tonight. Wyatt’s going to make a move and a fool of himself.**

**Jiya 5:34PM: ITS ABOUT TIME!! WHERE WHEN IM THERE**

**Rufus 5:34PM: Coopers tonight, meet you there?**

**Jiya 5:35PM: with bells on ily**

**Rufus 5:36PM: ily 2**

Rufus pocketed his phone with a smile, he would never get use to being loved by that women. He looked over at his friend who looked a little lost, he hoped that after tonight some answered would help. Wyatt stiffened when Lucy walked out of the building looking around. Rufus saw her sag of relief when she saw Wyatt, he didn’t understand how these two smart people could be so dense. She jogged over toward them and smiled.

“Hey I looked for you in medical, but you were gone. What the doctor say?” She asked.

“That I was shot. If you excuse me, I have plans,” Wyatt grunted and got in his truck. 

Lucy’s eyes widened and took a step closer, “Are you supposed to be driving? I can drive if you need me too.”

Wyatt snorted and slammed the door, “don’t worry about me now.”

Lucy sucked in a breath and her shoulders fell. She watched as Wyatt’s truck pulled away, her heart pounded in her chest. She knew she should be happy, this is what she wanted. She wanted him to separate himself from her, but the reality was way harder than she expected. She rubbed her damp palms on her hands and turned towards Rufus, who was watching her. Lucy knew that she could be see through, that she wore her heart on her sleeve whenever Wyatt wasn’t looking. She had cried more than once to Jiya about her conflicted emotions where Wyatt was concerned. 

“He talked about Pendleton,” Rufus voice was barely a whisper.

Lucy felt her skin crawl and her heart stop. She had tried to get him to leave over a month ago and he refused. Had getting shot been the last straw. Would he really leave Mason, leave Rufus...leave her? She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to him, she didn’t think she would ever be able to. But isn’t that what she wanted, him far away from Rittenhouse. 

She thought back to bandaging his wounded shoulder. She could feel the heat radiating off his chest and his breath stirred her hair. She had wanted to rest her head against his chest, lay down her burdens, and hold the one thing keeping her steady. She could feel his eyes on her and but she’d been too scared to look. If she had looked up he would have know her true feelings and she wouldn’t have been able to stop from kissing him. But then he pulled away, turned away and wouldn’t look at her. 

Lucy took a deep breath, “if that’s what he wants?” Her voice broke on the last word.

“I think we both know that it’s not. But until you give him a reason to keep fighting, he has no choice.” Rufus attempted.

“That’s his choice to make, I shouldn’t be a factor in why he stays or goes.” Lucy hesitated. “Rufus I can’t.” She wouldn’t look away from the disappearing truck.

“Then get ready to say goodbye, because tonight might be his last night here.” Rufus couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“Tonight!? No he has to wait. I’m meeting my friend tonight,” she sputtered.

“And saying goodbye to another. This is what _you_ wanted, Lucy.” Rufus walked away unable to watch as her eyes fill with tears and not comfort her. But he wasn’t ready to accept that Wyatt was leaving and that Lucy would do nothing to stop him. 

Lucy’s chest hollowed out and her heart collapsed. Her knees were unable to hold her up anymore. The last time he walked away from her, he at least told her goodbye, that he was going to get Jessica back. But now after so much had happened, he was leaving and she had no right to ask him to stay as she did before. She wanted to beg and plead for him to never leave but could she really stop him from living his life?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing in her pocket. She looked down and saw James’ name across her caller ID. 

“Yea, Love?” She sniffled.

“Ahh baby what happened, you were fine a moment ago?” James cooed.

“Nothing, I want to get into. Just keep my wine glass full tonight,” She muttered.

“Done girl! See you in two hours, you know I have to look fabulous going out with you.” He trilled. 

“You have no idea how much I need to see you. I have missed you.” Lucy wiped her tears and stood up. 

“See you soon Lovie.” 

**_Two Hours Later_ **

Lucy wore a spaghetti strapped short red silk summer dress and gold wedge sandals. The straps criss-crossed on and exposed her back. She curled her hair and pinned the right behind her ear. She needed to feel good tonight and this dress made her feel flirty and sexy. 

James waited for her outside Coopers, he wore a dark purple button up shirt tucked into black pressed jeans. He was about ten years older salt and pepper wavy black hair, big green eyes and dimpled smiled that lit up the classroom. He was a favorite among the students. 

Lucy walked up and was lifted up into a spinning bear hug, he was over six and half feet with broad shoulders and infectious laughter. She felt lighter, she cherished the many night of too much wine and history conversations that sometimes turned to friendly arguments . His husband, Mark would make her hangover waffles if she stayed over. When her mom got sick the sent food so Amy and didn't have to worry. Besides Amy, James was her closest friend she was happy that not everything had changed.

“Luce you look fabulous. Who are we making jealous?” James looked around with a smirk. “I hope not that bore Noah,” he yawned.

Lucy chuckled and playfully smacked his arm, “only you sugar.” Lucy leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

“So is it true you sent Noah packing?” he nudged her.

“Wine first, you know the rules,” she warned.

“Waiter! Your finest table and best bottle of Sauvignon Blanc,” he bellowed.

Lucy laughed took a hold of the offered elbow and was pulled through the crowded bar. Her face blanched when she walked past a disgruntled Wyatt at the bar. He made no move toward her, only sipped his drink and turned away from her. Their eyes meet in the mirror behind the bar but he looked down. Lucy kept her eyes on him until she slammed into a table, drinks spilled and Wyatt’s head spun and he started to rise but sat back down when James stepped between them.

“Lucy, are you okay?” James’ hand took her elbow in concern. 

Lucy looked around James at Wyatt but he had already turned his back on her. She nodded up a James, apologized to the couple at the table and took a booth in the back. She sat on the side that allowed her to still see Wyatt. If she leaned forward she could pretend he wasn't there, she couldn't lean forward.

“Who's the guy?” James beamed.

“He’s just some..” she stopped and looked at James. “What guy?” she tried.

“Oh just Mr sexy blue eyes, you can’t take your eyes off of. I'm sure flailed me alive in his mind when I touched your arm.” James snickered. 

“Nope, no idea who you're talking about. I also do not see that bottle of wine.”

“Garçon!” he demanded.

Half a bottle later had Lucy laughing and telling edited stories of her adventures. She hadn't realized how much she missed her team until James pointed out how happy she seemed. She forgot what a blessing they were, that they were a more than a team they were family.

“It's time tell me what happened with your Mom?” James sighed.

Lucy stiffened, “there is not enough wine in the world for that story.” She took a quick drink, “ Let’s just say I'm done trying to be the person she wants me to be. I’m going to live my life how I want and I refuse to be scared to go after what I want.” If her eyes trailed to Wyatt it was her choice. 

“It's about time girl.” James placed a hand over hers. “I have no idea what you're doing now, but I have never seen you more free. Now that Dr _Yawnboat_ is out of picture tell me about Soldier Boy Wyatt.” James whispered and looked over his shoulder. 

“Wyatt? He’s my..” she looked at Wyatt, he had looked at her small hands under James’ and scrawled. “He’s just a..” she stopped again took the last sipped of wine and stood up. “Hold on let me go find out.”

“Go get him Darling!” James squealed.

Lucy stomped over to Wyatt and tapped his good shoulder. “What are you?” Lucy challenged. 

“Excuse me?” Wyatt didn't turn toward her. 

“What are you to me?” She tried again, and pulled on his sleeve to get him to turn.

“Hell if I know, Ma'am.” Wyatt snapped. “co-worker or teammates you pick, I thought I was your friend but you don't seem to want that. It doesn't matter I’m off missions for two weeks, which gives me time to train my replacement. You got your wish, I'm leaving.” He turned from her.

Lucy’s fingers clenched on his arm, he looks down at her hand and back at her.

“What?” Wyatt growled. 

“You can't go,” her voice trembled. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he mutterred.

Wyatt jumped to his feet, Lucy’s hand to falls away, he threw money on the countertop and walked away with looking back. She followed after him unwilling to let him go without explaining. He stormed past Jiya and Rufus, Lucy had no idea they were in the bar, she gave a quick wave and jogged after Wyatt. He was at his truck before she caught up to him. 

“Wyatt Stop!” she yelled. “I can’t let you go”

“You can’t, you been forcing me to go for weeks.” He huffed.

Wyatt couldn’t get the image out of his mind of her laughing and holding hands with the other man. He had watched her in the mirror and more than once wanted to barge in and take her away. But he wanted her to smile more, he missed her smile and his own selfish needs would not take away something that made her happy even when it killed him to watch. He was startled when she approached him. He was caught by surprise at her questions, it confused him and he need to get away from her before he said something he’d regret. 

“Lucy, what the hell do you want from me?” His anger melted away and he just sounded sad.

Lucy placed her hand on his chest, he looked down at the small delicate hand and sighed.

“I need you, you are the one that I trust.” She echoed her words from the Alamo.

He turned away, eyes closed. “I’ll find a good replacement, train him myself. But I can’t do this anymore.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Lucy paled, she had pushed him too far. 

“What about what I want?” Wyatt breathed. “Don’t I get a say. For weeks you have pushed me away, you have refused to talk to me. You barely even look at me anymore. I have tried to be your friend, I tried to understand but it is to hard to be around you anymore.” Wyatt voice was low.

Lucy’s hands trembled, what had she done she wondered.

“But now Lucy, I see that you have someone who can make you happy. Someone that can make you laugh. I wanted to yell and scream but I realized that your happiness it more important to me then what I want. So go back inside, be happy and let me go.” Wyatt voice was hollow. 

“James, you mean James.” She quipped. “I have known him and his _husband_ for ten years. He was my advisor and we became friends after I started teaching. He is loud and terrible flirt, so be prepared. Yes he makes me laugh but he doesn't make me happy not the way you do.” 

Wyatt spun on his heels took a step toward her but stopped.

“Why now?” He stressed. 

“Because, James let me see that I am still hiding. I am still scared to live, to step out of the shadow of my mother. But not in the way he thinks. I didn’t want you any closer to Rittenhouse. I didn’t want them to know how important you are to me. How much I need you, to keep me fighting. I couldn't risk you getting hurt because of me, instead I hurt you. Wyatt you were shot protecting me.” She exclaimed.

“That is my job Lucy, that is what I do. My job is to protect and defend. I take the bullet. I am a soldier. If I go back to Pendleton I will be do the same damn thing. I will be sent somewhere else, protect someone else. At least here I am protecting the women that I love.” He confessed.

Lucy gasped, “you love me?”

“Of course I love you. I have been trying to tell you for weeks..” 

The rest of his words were lost against her lips. She tangled her hand in his hair and held him against her. She kissed him gently, her lips explored and danced over his. But Wyatt needed more, he need to taste her. He slide his tongue over her lips, traced the curve of her bow shape lip. She groaned and tightened her hold in his hair. He pulled her closer with his good arm around her waist, hand skimmed the smooth skin of her back. She opened her mouth and Wyatt deepened the kiss, and pressed her back against his truck.

The first time they kissed had be an act at first, and it had sent sparks through him that he thought he would never feel again. He thought he knew what it was to kiss Lucy, he thought he was prepared, he was wrong. She was a storm that swept him up and took him home. The scent of her filled his nose and surrounded him. She tasted like wine and hope, and he needed more. The small sound she made in her throat encouraged him to take more, to forget where they were. His hand moved down her back, over her ass, his fingers skimmed the top her thigh. 

A horn honked and cheering, cut through the haze of his lips. Lucy forgot everything but the man against her. She pulled back, breaths ragged and shallow. She looked at his swollen lips and darker blue eyes. She could never go back to pretending this man wasn’t important to her. 

“I. Love. You. Wyatt,” she pressed kisses to his cheeks, his nose, and his chin, with each word. “You make me happy, I want you with me everyday, on every mission. Cause without you, I forget what I am fighting for. I almost did forget, but I promise I won’t give up, not again.” She promised with a smile.

“I won’t let you,” Wyatt reassured. “Do you want to go back inside? I could meet your friend and help Rufus win a bet.” Wyatt offered.

Lucy shook her head, “another time, I want you to take me home.” She purred into his ear.

Inside the bar three sets of eyes watched, Wyatt and Lucy climb into his truck and pull away. They turned back with large grins, James was sure he knew who the two people next to him were. They had followed Lucy when she left and giggled together when Lucy had thrown her arms around Wyatt broad shoulders. The three of them had cheered together, offered pleasantries and introductions.

“I think my plans have changed for the evening. Do you two want to join me? So I can get some more of the smoldering stories, Lucy didn’t tell me about Wyatt.” James urged with a chuckled. 

“Lead the way.” Rufus replied.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @MISSYriver


End file.
